1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information society, various display panels may be being applied to display devices. The display panels may include organic light-emitting device (OLED) panels, liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, electrophoretic display (EPD) panels, and electrowetting display (EWD) panels.